warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Route 66
Ford-1908 This section of the Warehouse holds cars, trucks, buses, bikes; basically any mode of transportation. When vehicles are added to the warehouse, depending on the size of the object they can either be a floor display or stored in the bottom row of a shelving unit. Anything else that is related to a vehicle or was in an event is situated around one is added to this sector. Artifacts in Storage *1907 Thomas Flyer from the 1908 New York to Paris Race *1953 Buick Roadmaster *Alvin Straight’s Riding Lawn Mower *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Barry White's 1979 Stutz IV-Porte *Carl G. Fisher’s Acetylene Headlight *Carry-on Bag *Casey Jones' Pocketwatch *Chowchilla Kidnapping School Bus *Cornelius Vanderbilt's Railroad Ties *Covered Wagon *Dan Gurney's Moët & Chandon Bottle *Dagen H Traffic Gloves *Dale Earnhardt’s Helmet *Don Yenko's Tool Chest *Dorothy Levitt’s Rear-View Mirror *DuVall Windshield *Emil and Lilana Schmid's Toyota Land Cruiser *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Ferrari Clutch *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Tractor *Gas Station Sign from the 1973 Oil Crisis *Greased Lightning *Gustavus Franklin Swift’s Refrigerator Car *Headlamp from Dagen H *Henry Ford's Model T *Herbie the Love Bug *Jan Žižka's Wagenburg Wagons *J. C. Agajanian’s Stetson *Jesús García's Brake Wheel *Jimmie Rodgers Rail Brake *John DeLorean's Drawing Table *John F. Kennedy's Presidental Limousine *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Mytton’s Carriage *Joseph Valachi's '58 Chevrolet Impala *Jumper Cables *Louis Chevrolet's Crank Handle *Louis Chevrolet's Helmet *Miss Belvedere *Muddy Station Wagon *Nicolas Joseph Cugnot's Steam Car *Nikita Khrushchev's 1931 Ford Model A *Orient Express Railroad Tie *Pearl Hart's Stolen Stagecoach *Police Car from the MOVE Bombing *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1976 *Ray Price’s Wheelie Bar *Raymond Loewy’s Bus Model *Road Sign from the China National Highway 110 Traffic Jam *Sammy Davis Jr.'s Mezuzah *Smokey Yunick's Cowboy Hat *Soichiro Honda's Bicycle Pedals *Spirit of St. Louis' Propeller Spinner *Steam Locomotive from the Burma Railway *Steve Bolander's '58 Chevy Impala *Ted Kennedy's Turn Signal *Thomas Midgley, Jr.’s Gas Pump *Walter Arnold's Motor Carriage *Zamboni The Hanger (Wright-1903) This section, attached to "Route 66" stores various aircraft: airplanes, hot air balloons, helicopters, and rockets. Some aircraft are parked on the floor, while others are hung from the ceiling by using Domenico Fontana's Rope. This is due to the many shapes and sizes the aircraft come in. It is one of the largest sections in the Warehouse. Other planes and aerial transports hanging from the Warehouse ceiling are not officially part of the Hanger. *Amelia Earhart's Lockheed Vega 5B *Apollo 13 Command Module *Bell X-1 "Glamorous Glennis" *Columbia Space Shuttle *Flight 19 TBM Avenger Torpedo Bomber *Kamikaze Bi-Plane *Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird" *Luis María Mendía's Airplane *Marina Raskova’s Polikarpov Po-2 *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Nobuo Fujita’s Seaplane *The Red Baron's Triplane *Saturn V *Thaddeus S.C. Lowe’s Enterprise *The Wright Brother's Wright Flyer Motorcycle Aisle (Roper-97D) The Motorcycle Aisle is part of Route 66 which contains all artifacts relating to motorcycle culture. At the one end of it is the Pete Cave, which is not officially part of the Motorcycle Aisle. *Black Denim Trousers of the Terror of Highway 101 *Burt Munro’s Indian Scout *Carl Gugasian's Dirt Bike *Charles B. Franklin’s Camshaft *Daimler Reitwagen *Eddie Hasha’s Wood Planks *E. J. Pennington's Motorcycle Motor *Evel Knievel's Bike Helmet *Evel Knievel’s Motorcycle Handbrake *Gary Busey's Motorcycle Helmet *Harry Hurt’s Helmet *Indian Larry’s Toolbox *Lucius Copeland’s Boiler *Malcolm Forbes Odometer *Oscar Hedstrom’s Gear Shift *Ray Price’s Wheelie Bar *Steve McQueen's 650cc Triumph TR6 Trophy Motorcycle Category:Sections